Hologram
by Rikku Braska
Summary: I had to write a short story for school so I came up with this. Could you tell me if it is good or not. please Also I had to pick a different school and some other different things that don't follow with the manga or anime. Any criticism available


Summery: It is a boring story I know. But I had to make it short and I had to make it in the time the teacher gave me. I got a 90/100 on the assignment but i'd rather have criticism also, I know it is stupid and child-ish but I was stuck making it...

* * *

**Zazie's POV**

I walk down the stone pathway to the gates of Zenshi High. Watching the petals fall off the Sakura trees. The pretty pink petals falling in my dark black hair. I see students walking to school , talking with their friends. All of a sudden I feel a presences I haven't felt since middle school. I turn around to find a short girl with blue short hair that fell in her face. It was then I knew who it was.

"Kaitlyn?" I asked , she smiled.

"Hola!" she yelled as she flung her arms around me in a death gripping hug. I hugged her with the same force.

"When did you get here? I thought you were in America." I said with much joy.

"I was , but my parents let me finish school with you and Kendra." She said.

"Kendr-." That is as far as I got as a very tall person wrapped their arms around me. "Hey what's the big idea!"

"I thought you might be here. Forgetting me like that , how rude." I recognized the voice right away.

"Kendra!" I said as I smiled.

We all stood by this huge with names written in Japanese. I found my name and all my classes were in the library_**. Thats odd... **_I thought. I saw that Kaitlyn and Kendra are in the same class as me. Kaitlyn and Kendra are from Japan like myself. We all use to play together as little kids. Except when I entered High school. I'm a Senior now. Kaitlyn and Kendra went to America because both of their parents found a better job there. Kendra is a very tall girl for her age. She has long red hair that fall to her knees. She isn't fat nor is she skinny , she is in the middle. As for her eyes they are as crimson as blood that flows. Kaitlyn on the other hand is shorter and has sky blue eyes. Unlike them I have dark green eyes.

We all made it to the library. But we are the only ones there. We found a note at the corner of one of the desks. It reads,

**Dear students,**

**For the whole day you will read as many book as you can. This will last a semester. There is no needed homework , since it is your last year at this school. You all have done your studies. Have a fun semester.**

**Sincerely B. Block**

_**Who is B. Block? Why don't they just teach us something? Do do anything else? This really doesn't add up...**_ I thought.

"Well , Lets get started." Kendra said while cracking her knuckles.

"Wait , this has to be a joke!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Whatever it is we really don't have to do much." I said shrugging. Kaitlyn shrugged and moved to a bookcase and ran down the line of fiction novels. Kendra did the same but she pulled a book out.

"Hey Zazie , You should read this book its plain just like you." Kendra snickered. I walked up and yanked the book out of her hands.

"You know what Kendra? I might just do that." I said as I walked to the corner of the library behind a bookshelf. I sat on the floor and looked at the side of the book. It was blank just like a clean sheet of computer paper. I opened it to the first page , it said "B. Block". _**That name again... Is this a fake book or a real one? **_I thought. Only one way to find out , I turned to the second page. Nothing... Not a thing. I looked closer and parts of words started to appear. I leaned further into the book only to feel a force pulling me in. I fell right into the book head first!

**Kendra's POV**

I felt disturbed when I seen Zazie went to the other side out of sight. I had a very bad feeling like I wouldn't see her ever again. After a few minutes I had to see if she was ok.

"Zazie? You still mad? I asked. No answer... "Zazie?!" Still no answer. "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah?" She answered kinda low. She had the same expression as me. It was a mix of frightened and terror. I started walking towards the corner of the bookshelf. Kaitlyn followed behind as I neared the corner in which Zazie had disappeared.

"Um , Zazie its not nice to play tricks." Kaitlyn said as her voice cracked. We turned the corner with disbelief written all over our faces. Zazie wasn't there! Just the book._** That is impossible there is only one way out of the library and I was by it...I didn't see her leave.. did I? **_I thought Kaitlyn and I were the only ones left in the library , I heard a voice.. an evil one at that.

"What a pity... to find no remains of your friend. You are so clueless." The voice snickered.

"What have you done with Zazie?!" I demanded.

"Oh , so that her name is? Well your precious friend had the gall to try to read the book in which is here. It is a pity she had not the brain to know what it is about." The voice cracked in delight at it's own accusation.

"Who are you?!" I demanded yet again.

"Kendra?" Kaitlyn's voice was some sort of high for even her soft spoken voice.

"Yes?" I asked while turning towards here.

"This is kinda late to tell you but I've heard legends about this book." She said while her gaze was fixed towards the book. She continued, "The book was said to be sealed by the greek gods. It was used to test loyalty and trust. There is only one way out of the book once you are sucked in. I thought it was only a legend..." Her voice faded.

"Well how do we get her out?!" I said desperately.

"I-I don't know.." She said. I growled.

"Your turn to speak smartalec." I said out to the book.

"Your friend is very educated. just for that I will tell you how to get your friend out." There was a flash of light as a image of a man appeared. It looked just like a hologram. The man was wearing a suit that looks really old and worn. It had some rips and tears all over. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Blademan Block." He bowed. I gasp could it be the person who wrote the note...I thought.

" You're the one who wrote the note!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Blademan chuckled ,

"Yet again you prove yourself a worthy opponent as for your friend ... not so much." He said while looking at me.

"Hey! She got the brains , Zazie is the leader , and I got the strength." I say very offended. He paused for a second. Then said ,

"No matter , the way your friend be saved is for one of you to... how do you put it... die. Also you got to enter the book to even try. If you don't save her then she will take my place in the next full moon." He said with a smile , "Good luck." He vanished.

"Hey wait! You can't just say that and leave! Explain dang it!" I said as I ran up to the place in which he was standing. A few minutes had passed and Kaitlyn broke the silence.

"Kendra?"

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Do... Do you think Zazie is ok... I mean by herself?"

"Yeah. She did forget me anyway so... I will die."

"What?!" She said surprised.

"I said I will die."

"But..."

"No buts! That's final!" I said louder than I expected. I could feel my heart-break. There was a moment of silence. Then She spoke this time more calmer and softer.

"Why don't we all die together...?" She asked. "So that we could be together till the very.. Like we all been in the beginning." Her voice cracked.I turned around and whispered ,

"You would do that?" Hoping I heard it right.

"Yes.. It would be the same even if one of you guys were gone..." She said while looking away from me. Alright then.. I thought.

"When is the next full moon?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"In an hour." She said still kinda thinking.

"What?!" I panicked. "Well lets hurry up!" I opened the book and set it on the ground. Kaitlyn and I held hands.

"Brace yourself." I said as we counted.

"One." She said.

"Two." We both said the last one

"THREE!" We both jumped into the book.

Zazie's POV

I woke up in a daze. I had a huge headache. I noticed my surroundings and everything was dark. I wanted to scream. _**Why did I do that? Why couldn't I even be nice to my friend.. Now she will never forgive me... I thought. Then lights came on from somewhere. But there was no one let alone nothing in sight. All of a sudden I hear ,**_

"THREE!" I felt a force against me as I looked up. I fell to the ground. My whole body was weighed down.

"Ouchie." Said a familiar voice.

"Kendra?" I coughed out as I tried to get was rubbing her head till she looked up.

"Zazie!" She yelled as she hugged me. After a few seconds I couldn't breathe.

"Ok ok get up I can't breathe." I said while running out of air. Kaitlyn was standing next to us smiling.

When Kaitlyn and Kendra were done telling me the situation. I stood smiling and almost crying.

"I can't believe you guys would do that. I agree we will be together.. forever... How are we supposed to tell him that...?" We paused. Then out of nowhere Kendra says something.

"...I don't know..." Kendra shrugged. Kaitlyn and I fell face first into the ground.

"Thank Kendra we really need the that answer." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I don't know and don't care just as long as I'm with you two." She said while looking off into the distance. I was going to say something but Blademan reappeared.

"Your hour is up , Have you decided?" He said all snide.

"Yes we have." Kendra said confidentially.

"Well?"

"All."

"Very we-What?!"

"All of us will die ... together." There was a moment of silence yet again. Then Blademan spoke,

"You all will?" We all nodded. "That has never happened before... usually people just picked someone..." He stood there for a moment. "Would you hear my story?" He asked.

"Well I see why not we all are going to die anyway.." I said.

"Very well then." He started , "I used to be human like yourselves. I broke the seal on the book. It was easy I just had to say a few words in Latin. My friends left me for dead unlike what you guys are doing. I've lived in this book many of years. Never I had this happen. No one left there friends but no one has all died. I-I never even got to say bye to my family."

"Who's fault is that?" Kendra butted in. He soon got angry.

"I was testing my friendship with them only for them to forsake me. I want to see your faces no more! Be gone!" My vision blackened.

I woke up back in the library with my friends passed out next to me."Kaitlyn? Kendra?" I say hoping the book just didn't trick me. When I heard them grumble in their sleep I knew it wasn't a trick. I smiled to myself. I looked next to me to find a note that read.

_**Zazie**_

_**You all passed the test so none of you died. You better be good to these two for they were better than I. Best of luck.**_

_**Block**_

I read it and smiled. I look back to my friends and say,

"Good life to ya Block."


End file.
